Take My Breath Away
by Shisui
Summary: S+S songficcie! Pretty mushy though ^_^;;


**Take My Breath Away: A S+S songfic**

~ ~ ~ *Syaoran's POV* ~ ~ ~

I sit at the wooden desk in my room, attempting to start our homework of algebra equations. Random strands of chestnut coloured hair fall into my amber eyes as I tilt my head, struggling to keep my mind on the mathematical problems.

But I can't. All of my thoughts somehow turn to you. In my eyes, you are perfect. You are an angel. You are a goddess. Those emerald green eyes hold so much innocence and gentleness. Your auburn hair delicately frames your pretty and ever-smiling face. The sweet scent of your hair, that I can smell everytime I am near you.

In fact, who on earth could resist such a celestial being? It wouldn't surprise me if every boy (or girl) would profess their love to you. I would profess my love. That is, I would if I had enough courage.

I sigh fustratedly. Why is it that everytime I try to tell you how I really feel, something seems to happen and completely spoil the moment? Like the time on the bridge when that stupid stuffed toy (that's a poor excuse for a guardian beast) suddenly popped up out of nowhere or your brother deciding to appear out of thin air and kick me away?

Tomoyo has pushed and pushed me to tell you but everytime I try, something goes wrong! This annoys the hell out of me and only makes me afraid to try and tell you again! That's right, I am afraid! I, Li Syaoran, am afraid of something!

The Master would leer at me if he knew that I was afraid of how somebody felt towards me. I have never had these feelings for anyone else. Not my mother, not for any of my sisters, not even for Mei Ling. However, I can't help it, they nag at me day in and day out. I know I love you and I long for you to feel the same. My heart would be ripped into pieces if I found out you hated me.

Do you hate me? I wouldn't blame you if you did. I've not exactly been the easiet person to be around. I never smile. I hardly speak and when I do, my words aren't always very kind. Sakura, I would change everything about myself, just so I could be by your side.

_If I told you how I feel about you  
Would you say the same and  
If I wrote it in a letter  
Would you keep it or throw it away?_

_I never thought I'd feel the way I'm feeling lately  
When everything you seem to do just drives me crazy_

_Every waking day you take my breath away  
With every word you say you take my breath away  
You look at me that way, baby come what may  
I hope that you'll always know how to take my breath away  
How to take my breath away_

~ ~ ~ *Sakura's POV* ~ ~ ~

I can remember the shock you gave me when you told me that you loved me. I'm sorry, I didn't know how to react. I just stood there, dumbfounded, as you told me of your feelings whilst you still felt the pain of the last battle with Eriol.

For the next few days, I hardly spoke to anyone and I wasn't my usual bouncy self, although I tried to be the same. You thought you had destroyed my spirit, but you hadn't. I just didn't know how I felt about you and I needed to think.

Then Tomoyo-chan phoned me. Worriedly, she announced to me that you were leaving for Hong Kong. She understood how I felt and that I had less than two hours to conclude my feelings about you. But those two hours were more than enough. (I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you Tomoyo-chan).

I felt so much pride when I made that new Sakura card. There didn't seem to be any meaning to it, but it had been shaped and created out of my feelings of affection for you. With that new revelation, I raced to arrive at the airport, in time to see you, at least one more time...

Now, I watch as you walk away, back to your life in Hong Kong. I hug the bear you have sewn together lovingly against my chest. When you have left, and I am standing all alone, I bury my head into the bear's soft head and I tell myself that one day, we will be together again. My heart tells me that this is true, and my mind tells me to trust me heart. Especially the winged heart on the Sakura card.

I didn't get the chance to tell how I really felt towards you, but something out there is telling me that it is my destiny to meet with you once again. I know I can't leave you hanging on forever, not knowing what you mean to me. But I can feel it, Syaoran...we will be together soon.

_You told me how you feel about me  
Cos I did not know  
If you said you'd fill my heart with all your loving  
Til it overflowed_

_I don't know the way you feel but boy I'm hoping  
I always used to hide a way, but now I'm open_

_Every waking day you take my breath away  
With every word you say you take my breath away  
You look at me that way, baby come what may  
I hope that you'll always know how to take my breath away_

_How to take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

~ ~ ~ *Syaoran's POV* ~ ~ ~

I have thought about you everyday since I went back to Hong Kong. Then I thought about you every minute as Mei Ling and I sat on the plane headed for Tomoeda Airport. Even I know that Tomoyo and Mei Ling have tried to set us up the whole time during this visit, and I thank them for it. I even know what you had been trying to tell me, but I won't you to say those words. I know how hard it can be, take your time, my little cherry blossom...

It was a hard battle, I tried to comfort you as I fought along beside you. I could never have imagined what it was like to lose all of your family and friends all in one night. It must have been so hard for you. I just wanted to brush those tears away, but you did it. You won, just like I knew you would.

And, you've said those words now. I'm happy, I harbour the same loving feelings for you, and I always will.

I try to tell you to stop; you could die if you fell down into the gap! But, I know how stubborn you are (and anyway, you could always use fly or something) so I spread open my arms in a welcoming gesture, as I wait for you to arrive in my arms. Then I will keep you there until the end of time.

~ ~ ~ *Sakura's POV* ~ ~ ~

I have finally done it. I have finally told him.

I have been trying to tell him ever since he has come back to Tomoeda, but each time I tried to, the attempt was unsuccessful as something always interrupted us and then I became embarrassed and shyed away from the topic as soon as I could.

When I complained to Tomoyo-chan about this, she just giggled and said that you would understand, or something confusing like that. But I don't need to think about what Tomoyo-chan has said because I have now confessed my feelings for you.

I take a step back, as I prepare to jump into your arms, and stay in your loving arms for eternity.

_Every waking day you take my breath away  
With every word you say you take my breath away  
You look at me that way, baby come what may  
I hope that you'll always know how to take my breath away_

_How to take my breath away  
(How to take my breath away)  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
(How to take my breath away)  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * owari * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Whoo! I've done it! I've actually written a fic that doesn't have some sort of sad or depressing ending! ^_^v It's very sappy, but at least it's not morbid! Yay!

Anyway, 'Take My Breath Away' is a song by Emma Bunton. Yes, Baby Spice. ¬_¬; But I thought it fit...kinda.

If you couldn't tell, Syaoran's first POV was him talking during the Sakura cards arc.

Sakura's first POV was her talking about episode 69 and 70.

Syaoran's second POV was him talking at the end of the second movie, and he's thinking about his time in Hong Kong without Sakura.

Sakura's second POV was basically the end scene in the second movie.

I know, I didn't do a great job, but please review! Thanks!


End file.
